Scott Jones
Roderick "Rodney" Scott Jones is one of the three protagonists (alongside David Jones and Luke Fernandez) of the Criminal Case, serving as the main protagonist of The Amazing Rocket Hood trilogy. He is son of David Jones and Naomy King whom he began building fame as the legendary outlaw Rocket "Rookie" Hood '''in 2048. Later, he goes to newfound outlaw name, Red Masque after unlocking his true potential like his father. |full_names = Roderick “Rodney” Scott Kingsley Roderick “Rodney” Scott Jones |other_names = |personality = Stubborn, witty, womanize (formerly), adventurous, charming, trustful, passionate, temperamental, seductive, brave, lusty, possessive, mysteries, empathic, loving, moody, intelligent '''When he was baby, later child (age 4): Cowardly (formerly), mischievous, troublemaking, spoiled, childishly, playful, energetic |appearance = As a human: Slender, slightly muscular, fair skin, dark red spiky hair with bangs and brown spots on spiky points and bangs, thick eyebrows, dark blue with turquoise eyes, freckles (as kid; formerly) As a naga: green-scaled, clawed hands, green tail, snake eyes |occupations = Detective (age 28) Police officer (age 31) Criminal investigator (age 34) Soldier (formerly; as seen from The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2) FBI agent (formerly) Bounty-hunter (formerly) Assassin |alignment = Good |goals= To free the Grimsbourough from crimes (As Detective) Defeat intergalactic villains (As Rocket Hood, later Red Masque) |affiliations = Grimsborough Police Department Supernova Squad Headquarter |home = Grimsborough Fairview |relatives= David Jones (father) Naomy King (mother) Abigail Jones (younger sister) Samuel Jones (younger brother) Sammy Turner (cousin) Cathy Turner (aunt) Alex Turner (uncle) Rosa Jones (aunt) Joel and Johanna (uncle & aunt) Unnamed grandparent William Kingsley (ancestor; deceased) Samuel and Donna King (grandparent) Unnamed great-uncle Zoe Kusama and Charlotte (stepmothers) Ryan Waygetter (adoptive cousin; formerly, later brother in law) |pet= Tattletail Malian (cat) Ruby (panda) Nick (parasitic hyena) Bunny (formerly: when it was adopt by Katie Bell) |allies = Katie Bell (girlfriend), Darlyn De Guzman, Sker Smith (sometimes), Iris Smith, Mako Chase, Petra Chase, Animation Characters, Dark Blood, Mia Anderson (ex-girlfriend), El Hugh (ex-boyfriend) |enemies = Villains and Criminals, Sker Smith (mostly like), Crimson Order, Dark Blood (formerly), Chester Johnson |likes = Justice, stealing (formerly), hanging out with women and to sleep with them (formerly), his girlfriend Katie, rainbow, red, pink and light blue, his motorcycle, animals (especially baby pandas and insects/bugs), singing, listening to musics, play electric guitar, draw, jog, dance, arrest the suspects, hang out with his girlfriend, painting, manga books, robbery (formerly), flans (due to his addiction), peanuts As Infant/Child: Bendy Cartoons |dislikes = Injustice, vengeances, peanuts (allergies; formerly), his teams are in dangerous and troubles, being killed or possibly troubled, being without Katie, Will and Olivia played a prank on him, being trouble, betrayals and liars, being told by anyone about cute and little (or being called a little kid; despite his age and behavior when he was very young himself.) |powers_and_abilities= Shapeshifting, agility, telekinesis, shadow manipulation, fire manipulation |paraphernalia= iPod and Headset |weapons= Element-Gun Power Suit Sword Helmet |fate= Get married with Katie and they have their children |quote= "...I'm here to remind you the law is above EVERYBODY!" }} Background Personality Scott is describing his traits as a bravery, stronghead, charming person, always ready to help and protect, he likes to study like his father but he always wanted to be bounty hunter Rocket Hood. He like to shoot, he also like to read mangas, his favorite food is fruits and vegetables, he also like to be too sexy, he can good with guns, he's the smartest, his favorite color is light blue, he like to do draw a swords and guns, he love rain and winter because it is too could and have too much snow, he a nice, tough, boy who is fun to hang out with someone else. Scott has a drug problem in a moderate way. He can go days without drinking and eating but if he's invited at a party or invited to go out for a drink and eat after work someone has to keep an eye on him or he might get drunk. Scott also have problem allergics to peanuts. However, in The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 4, Scott is shown no sign being allergy of peanuts even he also love to tastes them after unlocking new superpowers from his past. He sometimes hate his father that makes him embarrassed. Scott was very strongly, intelligent student when he was a little boy, he was a good student and loved school, when he was in high school, he wanted to do teen stuff. Only a month later, Scott went to college, he became friend with the leader of the football team squad. He wanted to find love and to join the football team squad leader and he was able to befriended Katie bell, the niece of Constance bell. He then started to study, he entered the police academy to learn to be a detective. His father didn't want Scott to work for him because he was afraid for him life but he had no choice to let her in the police department. He worked with several police officers. As infant baby, Scott is nursed by his mother. He also obsession with sweets, playing mischief on his father such as vomiting him, pulling his tie and playing pranks on him including everyone by turning against Jones. Scott want to swim in the ocean sea when he was an infant he eat seaweed for diet. His middle was named after the uncle of his father, he is revealed that Naomy is pregnant with himself. As toddler, Scott would often afraid of demonic dolls when he was littlest kid, his father Jones told him about devil monsters and other scary things like dolls in the closet, which still scares Scott in his adult age. Scott is also often to be abused by his father for no reason what happened to him beaten up his mother. As child at age of six, Scott has a freckles on his cheeks. He wanted to be a Drag Queen and was also interested in becoming a cowboy, but could not become either one, although he did successfully become a police detective. Apart from that, he loved to play in playgrounds and waterparks, collect soccerball and martial art cards, and used to be a fan of Transmutators. He also used to be fan of Bendy Cartoons and Freddy Fazbears and his friends and even owned a several merchandises of Freddy and Bendy. Furthermore, Scott is shown that he had several anger issues for no reason whenever he got angry by anyone. Oddly enough, Scott always wanted a girly dresses and makeups as a kid. He is also known to love all species of animals including the baby pandas that he cannot harm and eat them but unless he unless his animal loving by eating and killing them if someone were in danger and is known to use a women's hair removal cream called Fair Away. He also likes to go fishing, he also used to eat Trail Mix Tray with snacks that clam his nerves, his favorite song is lullaby called butterfly kisses, and his family. As adult, Scott investigate crime scene and he also learned to be as a cop. He also flirted with other girls until he fall for his best friend Katie Bell, he married Katie and he had two sons and two daughters. Physical appearance Scott sports dark red spiky-necklengh banged hair with brown streaks on spiky points and bangs and dark blue eyes with turquoise shades on the pupils. He has long ears and a wide nose like his father. Scott‘s eyes was only originally light blue like his mother but because of side effects of Spinjitzu elemental powers it turned into dark blue eyes- turquoise/teal which mean it represents between Master Builder (dark blue) and Elementa Master (turquois/teal). I thought revealed that the eyes colors of Scott’s mother was represented creation (light blue) and destruction (brown). As adult, Scott wears dark red jacket (or coat during notable cases) with brown belt and brown shoulder on left side. Under the jacket, Scott wears a short-sleeved grey shirt. He also wears one brown glove, worth a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color and a pair of brown jet boots can ability to fly. Scott even he wears earphone on his left ear which turned his head into a helmet. At police force, Scott wore his father’s uniform with gold badge on his chest. As a child, Scott wears dark blue with rock n’ roll shirt (previously light blue shirt), red shorts and brown shoes. At age of 14, Scott, sports a button-up summer green police coat which consists of black buttons, two chest pockets, gold police badge on right side and two police badges with logos of the GBP department on each side. He is also wearing a light blue full sleeved shirt GPD shirt with blue-gray. He also wears a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color and pair of brown clover loafer shoes and socks. When he was born, Scott has dark red straighten hair with brown spots and wears light blue jumpsuit. After his transformation in event of Scott Jones and Eve of Autisms from DeviantArt when King Finn is finally defeated, his armor transformed. The armor is turned into dark red fully-sleeved blouse and has dark blue cloaked poncho vest with two string on the center of a hole with brown stripes on the edges and yellow stripes and dark blue scarf wrapped around the neck that underneath it. Scott also a pair of brown pants, pair of brown boots and pair of brown gloves. At this, a red half faced mask with devil horn like-something and mouth was showing alongside yellow stripes around the mask. The skirt is long (When they danced in the end of the film, it was only knee-length short) and it have two parts: The outer part is the covering and the inner part is the real skirt. She wears a crown with 3 stars on them, and she had the same necklace she wore at the party, and she wears purple high-heeled shoes. When they danced, Annika wears long leggings and the ankle-high boots, with her pink ice skates. This time, her hairstyle is completely different. It has lots and lots of long, perfect curls on them with a ponytail, and it is not borrowed in other films. Powers and Abilities “My son is Heart of the mask and Soul of the Legacy I ever had before for my life like Spinjizu masters did“ —David Jones from the message about his son Despite his realistic actions against his will due to the effect of Spinjitzu contained the powers, Scott has the widest array of superhuman abilities, most of which are centered around pyrokinesis. David Jones also stated that Scott has 12 main primary superpowers. Main Abilities Magic-Science Mixture: Scott has extremely infused capabilities that manipulate science and magic, how they interact/go together, how compatible they are, the results of science and magic going together, from how technology works with magic and how chemicals are altered by magic, etc. Pyrokinesis: Scott is able to manipulate and control a fire from a excisted sources or the ability to manipulate flames with a flick of the hand, often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. He can generate a pure fire sphere that allows them to fly and endure high temperatures. Fire Breathing: Via pyrokinesis, Scott is able to generate and manipulate fire within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth. Immortality (via Hybrid Agelessness Physiology): Due to his heritage from his father’s spirit animal, Scott does not physically age, potentially able to live indefinitely since he is part superhuman and part human, giving him superhuman abilities and that Scott himself will never die, apparently became a regular human. Monstrous Snake Form: Scott is able to transform into a monsterous snake-like creature, with green-scaled, clawed hands, green tail, snake eyes. In this form, Scott has a much greater muscle mass, leading to bolstered strength and manueverability. Phasing: Scott, most likely by altering his molecular state, is able to phase through solid objects. Doing so he disturbance around the places he enters and exits since infancy that he cannot could fly. However, Scott is shown as adult that he walk instead of flying. Airjitzu/Spinjitzu: When he was a baby like the Ninjas and Elemental Masters, Scott ability to create a tornado of energy and color of red around themselves while spinning. The user and element (if Scott is activated/being used) rotates rapidly, allowing quick perception and the ability to hit or spin enemies in the process. He ability to fly in a small vortex of a specific element and color around themselves in the form of a single, short burst for under ten seconds. Telekinesis: As a child, Scott is shown possesses an incredibly powerful telekinesis. He is capable of manipulating multiple objects i.e.: firehose, slamming the door and windows shut. The full extent of his powers are belong to creation came from the First Spinjizu Master, he sharing similar to late Carrie White from Stephan King’s novel Carrie. Regeneration (via 'Healing): Scott could recover instantaneously from injuries, even those caused by Vengestone - provided that he was no longer touching it. Since childhood, Scott was able to manipulate the elements of creation, as demonstrated by bringing people and animals to life, creating and animating anything like toys, drawing and more. He also ability to regrows his limbs withour leaving the scars. Superhuman Strength Jumping: Scott can jump farther than average speices. He can leap farther than even the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc. Corrupted Form: Via elements of darkness and destructions, Scott is ability turned into corrupted superhuman, whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war and apocalypse (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he becomes delusional and extremely aggressive, often killing everyone in sight, even in snake form, he can devour those who sees him or, killing them. P Molecular Manipulation: While battling Chester Johnson, Scott's encouragement allowed himself to realize his ability to manipulate matter. He used it to propel himself into the air at a high velocity. He was able to construct things and weapons out of matter, such as gloves of fire and later he enveloped himself into a giant colossal to counter the foes. Fire-Energy Manipulation: Scott was able to manipulate pyro-energy and how to use it to create solid constructions by drawing energy and fire. He once created a ball as a weapon like bomb, like he always dreamed of being a thievery assassin like his father did. He can even empower his fists with energy to produce superhuman physical strikes, such as he did with his father moments. Superhuman Durability: Due to his paternal heritage from Jones, Scott was able to physically withstand the exposure to the energy from any crystals to fight foes. He was able to use its power to break down the anything like building and objects. Self-Augmentation: He use his connection to the lights to enhance his physical strength and durability to the point where he was almost immune to damage, allowing him to easily smashing through stone and survive crashing into the ground at bullet-like speed. Skills Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Scott is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against any foes. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. He was able to take down multiple his foes by striking them with the blasters. Expert Thief: Trained by "Bad Guys Guide To Criminal" book from a mysterious stranger, Scott mastered the art of thievery and evasion. Though Scott had a criminal record, thievery was not one of the charges. Expert Marksman: Scott is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be skilled with. He also handled a rifle and a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed any weapon like weapons with it. Skilled Acrobat: Scott is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and free running. His extreme reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing head phones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap several feet across a chasm, perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. Master Pilot: Scott is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape his foes from any universes and dimensions. Expert Martial Artist (Kung-Fu Skills): Scott has shown impressive mastery in many styles of martial arts; some of which include the any styles, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. In his youth, Scott also learned how to use unfamiliar weapons by observing others, and adapting their style into his own skills to use them more effectively as necessary. He is shown to be skilled enough at age of 33 to kill foes with only his bare hands by turning their inner strength and weapon against them. Master Melee Fighter: Scott is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights and he begins to adapt to modern technology, where he relies on firearms, a motorcycle, and a retractable pole arm. Intelligent: Despite being childish and dumbess, Scott is shown that he had intelligent when there solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in, he even invented ant objects, weapons and liquids. Motorcycle Intuition: Jack is shown to know how to ride a motorcycle after 50 years in the future. Weapon and Equipment Scott's Primary Weapons [[Sonic Blast Pistols|Sonic Blast Pistols ('''Element Guns)]]: Scott carries dual direct multiple energy weapons in the formases of handguns. They each have one triggers for the index and middle finger for the bottom barrel respectively, with the top barrel shooting blasts and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. He has used his two blasters as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock out his foes with a strike to the head. He was even shown striking enemies with the barrels while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed him to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. Even he shoot with some elements such as ice, wind and earth. Even it can absorb any elements to adding in the weapon. '''Plasma Grenade: One of Scott's gadget and weapons is a metal like ball similar to magic 8 ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when it shattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. Explosives Smoke Bombs: Scott carries a whole belt of explosive devices, but mainly uses twwwzshem to escape from desperate situations to save others. All were used during his escape and only to allow him to disappeared. Helmet: Scott wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space and sea. When he prewsses the button of earphone on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. Red Mask: Due to be replaced by Scott when he was born, if he wears it before turned into Red Masque. In process, he ability a pyrokinesis and gain a snake form. Jet Attachments/Flight via jet boots: Scott has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots, while he activates them with buttons on his leg. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air at s speed, though they do not allow for sustained flight and only allow him to jump and briefly float for several feet. They can also be used in as weapons by attaching one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. Grappling Hook Belt: A cable secretly hidden on Rocket-Hood's belt buckle. It can only save him by pressing the button that can flies at the edge of objects, pulling him up safely. Starship Rocket: Scott own a first ride is also a rideable weapon. It can shot some blasts, which are used for destroying multiple enemies. It also used to be a RV camper to stay during the traveling alongside a shelters that enough for passengers. Rocketcycle: Scott's own second ride which is also a rideable weapon came from his starship. The wheels can sprout spikes, which are used for destroying multiple enemies. It can flying around the any places and whatever it morphed for space and underwater. Katana: A mystical katana forged by first Red Masque. This was Jones's only primary weapon until Scott own it, which forced him to resort to using his own instead. Scott's Traveling Memorabilia Much of his personal items traveled with him when he was traveling every places. His ship now houses this memorabilia with the songs from his iPod being able to be played on the ships sound system, with what appeared to be a stereo being added to the ship. Sony iPod Headset: Scott always used to dance in response while fighting his foes everytime when he received it from Christmas as a baby, along with computer containing several songs from Internet. Laptop: Scott always watching Netflix when he got bored. He also download the movies or songs from Internet whatever he wants, containing any movies to videos as well as a songs into his iPod. Holographic Map Watch: Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device watch able to project and Holographic Map Watch on the any planets, places, dimensions and countries of the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Scott scanned the any area of places and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Scott where it detects a certain object. Tattletail: a virtual pet like creatures with any color fur. Scott used it as a memento from Earth, when he was younger he brought his Tattletail for his birthday. As he grow up, Tattletail was left, but Scott took care for once again. Dream Machine: The smallest object that Scott can able to overcome his worst fears and nightmares in the conscious world including the person. If the machine got functioned, the victims get overwhelmed by their own fears if the machine can be fixed so fears will go away. Gallery Screenshots NewV.jpeg|Confident 1 Smile.jpeg|Confident 2 467B909D-11AD-4627-AA29-4502AF36ED74.jpeg|Confident 3 Pp.jpeg|Determined 54D9DC1B-74E3-4D81-B6DF-0F0806F904B3.jpeg|Shocked 1 C7F69BFD-A15B-4105-B242-0AA44E807919.jpeg|Shocked 2 D05266F8-673C-4A7A-8E0F-FF770DA35EA8.jpeg|Shocked 3 Scott - Scared.jpeg|Frightnend 1 Scott - Freakedout.jpeg|Frightnend 2 Scottgrinned.jpeg|Happy 1 Scotlaughed.jpeg|Happy 2 F5B9EED5-51B0-472C-BB69-6C7017C990D1.jpeg A2339706-A564-4E96-BDAB-703002FB2206.jpeg 9368AB49-BE1D-4BDD-B732-E3DC4CB5C2AF.jpeg Trivia * In terms of actual age, Scott is a year older than Katie. *In The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2, there was reason behind why Scott was flirting with all girls and sleeping with them are because he addictive to playboy when he finds his father’s magazines. *He is inspired by one of Marvel Comics fictional superhero Star-Lord (Peter Quill) from Guardians Of The Galaxy. * Like his father, Scott is shown he was martial artist with agility. * Scott’s Justice alter ego was the opposite of his father’s; while Jones was a red masked assassin named Red Masque who wanted to fighting crimes and bad guys, Scott’s outlaw alter ego was Rocket-Hood who wanted to go adventures, flirting girls and fighting crimes. * It has been established several times that Scott’s birthday is in November 24th as same as Thanksgiving, as stated by Darlene Paguio, making him a Scorpio. * Scott is the only one to appear nude in public. * Scott is similiar to Jimmy Neutron: # Both they have an issues about their appearances: Scott hates being cute and little despite his ages and behavior as little child unlike Jimmy hatred being short # Both are intelligents. # Both have love interests, who are their friends (Katie Bell and Cindy Vortex) # Both owns their vehicle (Scott owns Starship Rocketwhile Jimmy owns Strato XL) # Both have all alien enemies * Scott has a few similarities between Star Lord from Guardians Of The Galaxy: # Both were loners in the beginning # Both are comedic easily, and had "any issues" # Both rallied the enemies together in stop villains (Scott rallied Mr. Lord’s minion to stop Dark Blood, Peter rallies Ravangers to stop Ronan the Accuser) # Both were thieves # Both were traumatic since they were kids (Peter was kidnapped by Ravangers whilst Scott traumatized by his father’s strange behavior.) # Both were fall in with tough women (Mia and Gamora) * Scott is unlike similar to Luke Skywalker from Star Wars: # Both they lose their arms for reason (Scott loses his right arm to Silverstein while Luke loses his right arm to his father, Dark Vader) # Scott wears the same one glove Luke does in all the films # Both they wielded the weapons (When Luke finally weielded the lightsaber after being trained by Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, it proves that he is strong enough to uses defeat Dark Vader. This might be because since Luke is a Jedi Knight. Scott finally trained his martial arts which are already known from General Anderson) * Scott is similiar to Timmy Turner: # Both they have magics # Both are tried to avoid unluckily girls they met (Tootie and Katie Bell) # Bother they loves reading comic books (Timmy has Crimson Chin whilst Scott has several heroes like Marvel and DC) # Both they have their previous pets whose died until they find a rightful pet (Timmy has a magical dog named Sparky while Scott has mutated hyena named Nick Furry) # Both they were average kid (Timmy is an average kid that one understands but Scott is very average genius who was very responsible) * Scott has a few similarities between Indiana Jones: # Both were adventurers in the beginning # Both are finding and claiming historical artifacts as well as find archaeological, historical and biblical artifacts and give them to Museums # Both are teaching Archaeology # Both they have some weapons (Indy has whip whilst Scott has grappling hook) # Both they speak, read, and write 27 languages and sign languages during their journeys around the world * Scott is similar to Jay from Deep Space 69: # Both they have fear of commitment (due to fact that Jay has loss his first love, Eva to crossfire which explained about how he was a womanizer. Unlikely, Scott also shown that he got broke up with his first love, Christina Riley due to his womanizing habits) # Both they were womanizer and smug # Both they have a partners (Scott has Nick Furry while Jay has Koala Hamilton) * Scott is similiar to Kai from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: # Both they are pyrokinetic # Both they wear red color # Both they have swords # Both they were impulsive and hotheadedness and recklessness, have a fierce temper # Both they have a strong sense of justice can make them stubborn at times. # Both they’re bravery and strong # Kai is once a blacksmith after their parents went away (alter it was the Time Twins who took them), which his father happened to be a blacksmith too. Scott also shown that he was hired as police member after his father went away for some reason * In a fake future: *# Scott is a famous martial artist and champion who has won every Nobel Prizes. *# He become obesity after inspired by his father to disregards his love for animals and become a chef to eats them as well as being sumo. *# He also become a playboy when he was elderly enough and enslaves some girls in bikini. * In the real future: *# Scott becomes a outlaw detective named Rocket-Hood as he spending his journey around the space and earth while meeting and flirting with girls, fighting crimes. *#He still vegetarian and still continues his love for animals while doing his gymnastics and workout lifestyles. *# He and Katie were once childhood friends until they fall in love with each other when they grown up to get married and spends all their time raising their two sons and two daughters while growing old. Do you like Rocket-Hood? Yes No Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Wattpad Characters Category:Criminal Case Ocs and npcs Category:Criminal Case Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Fanart characters Category:Heroes Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pirates